El renacer del clan Uzumaki
by Kaito J
Summary: Siguiendo el hilo que dejó el final alternativo de "la rubia que me ama", Naruto ha sido forzado a tomar por esposa como mínimo a dos mujeres de la aldea para reinstaurar el Clan Uzumaki en la aldea de Konoha. Sin embargo, acostumbrarse a esta clase de vida en tercia no es del todo fácil. NaruSakuIno.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El uso no licenciado de los personajes de la serie Naruto y Naruto Shippuden es únicamente con fines de entretenimiento. Ni Kaito ni Kaede usan los nombres, situaciones, historia o jutsus con fines de lucro.

Nota: Esta es la continuación inmediata del fic de mi autoría "La rubia que me ama". La sugerencia es leer la primera parte antes de este, pues pueden surgir dudas que se aclararían en el fic anterior. Si es así, dejen un comentario al final del primero. Se los agradecería.

-He vuelto para continuar este fic, originalmente NaruIno, ahora InoNaruSaku.

-La razón por la que hemos continuado esta vertiente de la historia es por que esta tiene más reacciones, más posibilidades de historia y una base más fuerte.

-Sin embargo, no por eso dejamos de lado la primera vertiente. Como habrán notado, quienes han seguido este fic, el primer capitulo es el final alternativo de la primera parte de la historia, publicando este con tiempo para permitirme escribir el siguiente.

Bigamia

–¡Maldito seas, Sasuke!

Las palabras en aquella junta de consejo aún resonaban en la cabeza del rubio. Era imposible que después de haberle perdonado la vida le metiera ahora en la situación en la que menos quería meterse. La orden de la asamblea había sido clara. Si el imperio quería mantener al margen al clan Uchiha, tenían que resucitar el clan desaparecido que se enraizaría en Naruto. Sin embargo, Sasuke aceptó en esa asamblea ramificar en una sola mujer con la condición de que Naruto lo hiciera con dos o más mujeres. Si Naruto aceptaba solo a una mujer, él tendría libertad de enraizar en cuanta mujer deseara. Esa idea se la había dado Karín cuando supo de la charla de Ino y Naruto a solas en el gran salón. Con el pretexto de hacerle pasar el último aprieto a Naruto por ser un Ninja terco cabeza hueca con demasiadas preocupaciones. Ahora el consejo de ancianos, los kages de la mayor cantidad de aldeas y la misma ley shinobi dictada a través del tiempo por kages y señores feudales estaban presionando a Naruto con desposar a dos mujeres. Incluso habían hecho viajar a varias candidatas ofrecidas a Konoha desde otras aldeas para que Naruto escogiera a la segunda, tercera o como él deseara, cosa que no agradó a nadie, ni a Naruto, ni a Ino, y sobre todo al clan Yamanaka. Naruto pasaba la mayor parte del día escondido en las oficinas del hokage, sumergido en un mar de presiones y estrés… al lado de su no tan leal libro de procedimientos civiles acerca de clanes, buscando la forma de escapar sin que el consejo le cortara la cabeza o se metiera en más problemas, pero la única solución que encontraba para escapar de esto era por autohomicidio… (Se que no existe esta palabra, es solo que soy un exagerado actor histriónico)

Escapar era imposible, pues en las puertas de las oficinas estaban centinelas de las demás aldeas con órdenes implícitas de acercar a Naruto a las demás damas enviadas para congeniar forzosamente con Naruto. Por lo mismo, cada que Tsunade se metía en la oficina con algo de comida para mantener con vida a Naruto tenía exactamente dos coma cinco segundos para hacerlo antes de que una avalancha de shinobis se adentraran de la misma forma dentro de la oficina. Como medida extra de seguridad se apostaron seis cazadores Anbu en los alrededores de las oficinas para evitar el secuestro, intromisión o incluso la seducción de Naruto… bueno, esto último era cosecha de Tsunade.

En dos coma tres segundos logró entrar Tsunade en la oficina acompañada de Ino, quienes al darse la vuelta atrancaron la puerta antes del impacto de seis shinobis de Ame, Suna, Kiri e Iwa.

–Bendito sea el que reforzó estas puertas para evitar que tomaran las oficinas fácilmente. –Dijo Tsunade, apoyándose de espalda en las puertas.

–¿Qué clase de locura es esta? –Dijo Ino recuperando el aliento. –Estamos sitiados en nuestra propia aldea. Esta táctica no la enseñan en la academia.

El roce del metal en las manos de Naruto alertó a las dos rubias.

–¿Contraseña?

–Espera, ni siquiera habíamos acordado una contraseña. –Dijo Tsunade dejando los platos en la mesa.

–Cierto, pero solo ustedes tendrían esa información. –Naruto bajó de un rincón, en el que se refugiaba escondido con un genjutsu de ilusión para que pareciera un trofeo de cacería, aunque disfrazarse de Yeti no era del todo un plan. –¿Qué noticias hay?

–El consejo de ancianos es definitivo con su decisión. Sasuke se ha convertido en aliado de la aldea, pero están muy interesados en tu decisión. Quieren que te decidas de una buena vez o simplemente dejarán su apoyo hacia el asunto de Hokage. El señor feudal se muestra neutral ante tu decisión, y te apoya en tu decisión. Pero pide que te decidas de una buena vez antes de que konoha se venga abajo.

–Dios bendito. –Ino se sentó abriendo uno de los platillos, ramen instantáneo al que agregó agua caliente de un calentador de agua en la oficina. –Desde que Sasuke te encerró en esta situación los problemas no cesan. Ya ni siquiera podemos estar juntos fuera de esta oficina.

–El señor Yamanaka muestra apoyo en mi decisión. –Naruto imitó a Ino preparándose un poco de ramen instantáneo. –Pero mi señora suegra parece ser la más molesta. Compartirte con otra… no me agrada la idea…

–Lo que más me molesta es la enorme cantidad de mujeres hospedadas en la aldea esperando una oportunidad de tomar un poco de tus genes. Te tratan como a una mercancía, como algo que hay que ganar.

–Silencio, Ino. Tú tienes tu lugar con él seguro.

–Nada es seguro. –Ino comenzó a alimentarse con la sopa instantánea. –¿Tal vez debamos abandonar esto de instaurar un clan casi desaparecido por el bien de la aldea, de Sasuke y el bien de nosotros dos.

–Ya no es posible. –Naruto aderezó su sopa un poco y comenzó a degustar. –El consejo de ancianos está empeñado en levantar mi clan, a como de lugar. Si tan solo desde un principio me hubiesen tratado como a Sasuke, siendo apoyado y respetado por ser el último Uchiha en Konoha con derecho a su propia villa, tal vez tomaría más en serio esto de levantar mi clan, y desde un principio ya habría elegido. Pero todos en esta aldea me odiaron durante la mitad de mi existencia.

–Incluida la señorita de rubio. –Dijo Tsunade.

–Ahora es diferente. Naruto es alguien por quien vale la pena creer. Si pudiera elegir, cambiaría mi forma de ser para…

–Elegir. Tal vez puedas.

–¿Qué?

–Esa es la solución para salir de aquí, dejar que tu elijas a la persona con la que compartiremos nuestras vidas.

–No, espera… ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

–Si la elijo yo, tal vez produzca problemas entre nosotros. Si tu elijes, estarás consciente de que no fui yo y estarás complacida de compartir…

–Naruto, si me dejarás escoger a mi, creo que ya conoces a la persona que podría compartir nuestras vidas. De hecho, quizás ella también quiera algo tan…

–Si están hablando de Sakura, les pido sean cautelosos. No ha estado muy consciente últimamente. Se la pasa encerrada en quirófanos y no quiere salir hasta que ya no puede operar. Trata de ocultarse de ustedes por alguna razón.

–No se siente con fuerzas para charlar con Naruto, por que podría confesarse y perder a Naruto.

–Motivemos la un poco. –Naruto se transformó en ese momento para poder salir de allí. –Vamos a visitarle.

Sakura estaba en calidad de cadáver. Recostada en un sillón de la sala de doctores dormitaba para recuperar un poco su energía. Las enfermeras la habían cubierto con su propia bata para evitarle un resfrio, y apagaron las luces colocando en la puerta un anuncio que decía "guardar silencio". Este era un anuncio que se ponía afuera de la oficina de Tsunade cuando estaba concentrada estudiando, por lo que se sabía que no debía hacerse ruido y mucho menos interrumpir su concentración so pena de perder la cabeza. Era un engaño que funcionaba para doctores y personal.

Entre sueños Sakura veía alejarse a Naruto, ahora para no volver. Esta era una pesadilla recurrente, la razón de que evitara dormir tanto. Ino, ella era su mejor amiga. Y la culpa de estar enamorada del novio de ella le carcomía espíritu y razón. Más que nada, era la culpa de haberse negado por años a darle una oportunidad por la estupidez de saber que Naruto era su amigo más leal, el mejor de todos, el único que le entendía y sacrificaba felicidad y salud con tal de cumplir esa estúpida promesa infantil, aquella que le quitó el corazón tiempo atrás. La culpa consumía energía que solo recuperaba con cafeína y pan. Ya no era la misma persona que se esforzaba por ser alguien útil para él. Ahora se había convertido en una especie de androide que trabajaba de sol a sol encerrada en el hospital. Solo en su día libre salía al sol para convivir con Ino, la amiga que podía darle un momento de paz a su rutinaria vida.

El accionar de una llave en la puerta y pasos adentrándose en la misma habitación despertó a Sakura serenamente, volviendo su atención a la puerta. Ino y Tsunade habían entrado dándose por fin cuenta del paradero de Sakura.

–Te dije que estaría aquí. –Dijo Tsunade. –Últimamente Sakura no puede descansar en paz.

–Maestra Tsunade. –Sakura intentó sentarse de inmediato al verla cerca.

–Tranquila, Sakura. Mereces descansar. –Tsunade colocó en una mesita un poco de comida. –Creo que lo mejor es que comas un poco antes de seguir durmiendo. Me sorprende que puedas seguir adelante después de varios días a pan y café.

–No importa mucho. Solo es para…

–Evitar quedarte dormida. ¿Qué más puede ser?

–Ino…

–Sakura, tal vez te has perdido estos últimos tres días. –Tsunade se sentó frente a Sakura, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas, mostrando una faceta seria que le arrebató la atención a Sakura. –Me pediste que te informara de cómo resultaron las negociaciones de la aldea que Sasuke está iniciando.

–Solo quiero saber que cambios habrá en la aldea.

–Bueno, entre otras cosas, La aldea de las cenizas ha pasado a ser uno de nuestros aliados. Hemos enviado ya mano de obra para construir y reparar los territorios de la aldea del sonido, el sitio donde se levantará esta aldea.

–Ame y Suna también pactaron alianza con Sasuke, pero todos pactaron un tratado de paz de al menos cinco años para evitar problemas entre aldeas.

–Bueno. Al menos por cinco años Konoha dejará de preocuparse por ello.

–Hay otras cosas. Como sabes, Sasuke es el último miembro del clan Uchiha, por lo que muchos se mostraron interesados en evitar que se propagara el clan rápidamente. Debes saber que cuando se trata de un…

–El último varón de un clan, dos mujeres, múltiples ganancias y apoyos… etcétera y shalala, shalala… Naruto me compartió un poco de información cuando lo visitaba… de vez en cuando.

–Deberías ser un poco más considerada con mi Naruto. –Ino se sentó tranquilamente al lado de Sakura. –Te extraña mucho.

–No debo acercarme mucho a él, y si lo hago…

–Lo amas demasiado. En fin, tu martirio fue negarlo. Como sea, los kages de las aldeas del imperio se mostraron interesados en restarle descendientes de Sasuke, para evitar un nuevo levantamiento civil Uchiha. Pronto el Raikage, recordando un clan anterior, pidió que se levantara de la extinción para detener el clan Uchiha en caso de que algo sucediera.

–¿Un clan Extinto?

–Sasuke propuso que él ramificaría su clan solo con Karin únicamente si el último varón de ese clan ramificaba en dos o más. Esto solo para hacerle mal a este sujeto.

–¿Eh? ¿Pero como se le ocurre que le va a hacer mal? Cualquier hombre promedio cumpliría una de sus fantasías más pervertidas casándose con dos o más. Más bien parece que le está haciendo el favor al pobre perdedor.

–Perdedor. –Tsunade bajó la cabeza y entró en un aura depresiva, algo no tan común en ella. –Sabes, esto se complica cada vez más.

–No sabes como le duele al pobre perdedor tener que casarse con dos por fuerza. El inútil piensa que lastima a la primera por verse involucrado con la segunda. No le parece justo. Honestamente me sentiría mal si eso me ocurriera a mi.

–Si, yo también. Compartir al mismo chico…

–Estar enamorada del mismo chico que otra chica no es tan raro, ¿cierto Sakura?

Sakura volvió a adentrarse en un aura seria y decaída. Vistas de frente, Sakura y Tsunade se veían muy similares, agachadas y en depresión crónica.

–Dios, que parecidas se ven frente a frente.

–No me recuerdes temas tristes. Jamás me perdonaré haberlo tratado tan mal durante tantos años, impidiéndole renunciar a su búsqueda por regresar a Sasuke a la aldea. Rechazando cualquier acercamiento hacia mi por mis motivos egoístas… Lo amo, pero ya no tengo derecho ni merezco estar cerca de él. No me había dado cuenta hasta que ya no podía tenerlo…

–Sakura, ¿lo amas tanto?

–No debo hacerlo, pero debo aceptarlo. Lo amo como jamás creí poder hacerlo. Perdóname, Ino. No debería…

–Suficiente castigo es saber que lo tuviste a tu lado y lo dejaste ir.

–¿Qué linda manera de decirlo. –Dijo Tsunade adentrándose aún más en su aura negra.

–Podrías recuperarlo, Sakura.

–No, ya no quiero que sufra más por mí.

–¿Quién dice que sufre? –Al fin Tsunade levantó la cabeza.

–Sakura, de verdad puedes recuperar un poco de Naruto. Solo que para eso te pongo una condición.

–Ino de verdad…

Ino se arrodilló frente a Sakura, quitándose un anillo de compromiso que Naruto le diera poco tiempo atrás. Ese anillo cambió de dueña ese día, al ser colocado por la rubia en uno de los dedos de Sakura. Era extraño verse en esa situación, ya que bien parecía que Ino le…

–Sakura, ¿te gustaría ser mi esposa?

Sakura cambio de un color pálido por malcomer y falta de sueño recurrente, a un rojo bastante intenso. Le arrebató la mano a Ino al instante en el que le puso el anillo al fondo.

–¡¿Pero que te pasa, Ino? ¡No es hora de bromas!

–Es en serio.

–¡No me hagas esto, que no es justo para ninguno de los tres. Yo amo a Naruto, Naruto te ama a ti y tu…

–Amo a los dos… pero más a Naruto. Bueno… espera, eso no salió como esperaba. Amo a Naruto, y Naruto nos ama a las dos… pero no sé si… Creo que me confundí demasiado, amor…

Tsunade se acercó a Sakura.

–Sakura, el caso es que el clan que está casi extinto es el Clan Uzumaki, y Naruto es el último de sus miembros. Sasuke ha obligado a Naruto a desposar a dos como mínimo.

–Y Naruto no puede elegir a nadie sin pensar en la injusticia que resulta ser todo esto.

–Al final decidí darle la decisión de la segunda mujer a Ino, para evitarme muchos problemas.

–¡Evitarme!

Tsunade desapareció en una nube de polvo, dejando en su lugar a Naruto, quien había encaminado a Sakura a la confusión debido al plan de Ino.

–Naruto no podía elegir, y dijo que yo la escogiera. Entonces, pensando en muchas candidatas que he conocido, y debido a que Hinata esta comprometida, Tsunade es una anciana y Tenten no le interesa… la vigésimo quinta en la lista eras tú.

–Espérame, espérame. –Sakura se levantó de golpe alejándose de los dos maniáticos que la atacaban de cerca con ideas extrañas que no cabían dentro de su propia psique. –No puedo creer que ustedes estén proponiéndome esta clase de estupideces libertinas. Creí que Naruto era más considerado, pero ahora veo que no eres más que un pervertido…

–La pervertida soy yo, Sakura. Naruto no quería…

–No me importa que es lo que ocurrió. No podría considerar compartir al novio de mi mejor amiga justo después de lo mucho que he pasado por dejar a Naruto de lado durante estos meses.

Sakura trataba de soportarse en pie después de todo lo ocurrido desde la noche en la que dejó libre a Naruto. Ino se acercó a ella tomándola con las manos de los hombros y acercándose un poco más a ella. Sabía lo tensa que se encontraba por la enorme carga continua de trabajo más la evidente razón de peso encontrada en la carga emocional del instante, pero había que calmarla.

–Sakura, honestamente esto apesta. Lo sé, tú lo sabes, Naruto hace oídos sordos tratando de dejarme esa difícil decisión a mí. Pero honestamente no me sentiría a gusto con una segunda mujer si no eres tú. Siendo shinobis las únicas candidatas a desposarnos (que onda con esta persona, ella se cree la que será desposada), me siento insegura de que en algún momento me envenenen o traten de deshacerse de mí de un momento a otro. Además, tal vez es la única forma de que las dos estemos tranquilas. Mirate, amiga. La tristeza consume el resto de tus sentidos. Si las dos estamos felices, que mejor.

–Pero Naruto… él…

–Sakura, siempre te ha amado. A mi me ama, te ama a ti, y las dos lo amamos a nuestra manera. Además, si no aceptas, Naruto terminará en manos de otra arrastrada de las candidatas que el resto de las aldeas han enviado para tomar sus genes y dale a la aldea vecina un buen shinobi del cual aprovecharse en un futuro.

–¿Cómo se atreven? –Ino había cambiado el ángulo de la charla, motivando algo que Sakura no podía controlar: su carácter. Incluso Naruto estaba sorprendido del rumbo que estaba tomando esto.

–No podemos permitir que nos quiten a Naruto, sobre todo cuando ninguna de esas arrastradas oportunistas siente nada por nuestro amado Naruto.

–No, claro que no. –El color y la energía regresó a Sakura. Había vuelto a ser la misma.

–Esas golfas solo buscan una aventura para tener los beneficios del clan, obtener el apellido más importante de Konoha y ser la mujer del futuro hokage de konoha.

–Malditas.

–No podemos permitir que se aprovechen de Naruto.

–Claro que no.

–Naruto no merece ser tan dañado emocionalmente por mujeres como ellas.

–No, no lo merece.

–Entonces hay que hacer lo que nos dicta el corazón.

–Exacto…

Sakura regresó sus pasos a donde Naruto y le acertó un mega puñetazo que hizo que atravesara la puerta, el muro siguiente y la ventana de la sala de enfermeras, cayendo entonces dos pisos sobre las escaleras del hospital. Ino estaba petrificada en su sitio asustada por lo que acababa de provocar. Apenas recuperó movilidad se dio cuenta que Naruto debía estar inconsciente, malherido y con serias complicaciones de salud. Sakura estaba apenas dándose en cuenta de lo que había hecho. De inmediato se puso en camino a donde habría caído Naruto de haber seguido una línea recta.

Abajo un alto número de médicos se apresuró a donde había caído Naruto, levantando en su lugar a una linda dama de cabellera larga agarrada en dos coletas. Aún en camino al vacío, Naruto planeó transformarse para evitar problemas con los espías de otras aldeas. Para cuando Ino y Sakura llegaron a la puerta, los médicos ya llevaban a la chica Naruko a emergencias. Al verlos pasar por un lado, las dos cambiaron dirección y se acercaron a Naruto.

–Deténganse, chicos.

Sakura e Ino comenzaron a analizarlo para saber qué era lo que había ocurrido pero no parecía gran cosa. Solo estaba seudo consciente y muy adolorido.

–Este chico tiene huesos de titanio.

–Si.

–¿Qué te pasa, Sakura? Se trataba de protegerlo, no de asesinarlo.

–Perdón. Me dejé llevar por eso de que te dejó a ti la carga de elegirle una… como decirlo… concubina más para adicionar a un harem. O al menos así lo vi.

–No importa. –Naruto comenzó a recuperar movilidad, sin deshacerse de la imagen de Naruko. –Sakura tiene razón, no debí dejarle el paquete completo a Ino. Debería ser un acuerdo de dos. Aunque, a decir verdad, también yo confiaría en ti, lamedor de mis amigas, para compartir mi vida al lado de Ino. Después de todo, jamás dejaré de amarte.

–Naruto. –Sakura volvió a tomar el color rojo.

–Es solo que ahora amo más a Ino, pero eso podríamos nivelarlo pronto.

–Insensible infeliz. –Sakura preparaba nuevamente su puño para mandarlo a volar por el hospital.

–Si aceptas compartir nuestras vidas, te permito besarlo ahora mismo. Espera, quizás no deba permitirlo tan fácilmente.

Sakura no esperó a que Ino reafirmara su propuesta anterior. Simplemente se subió a la camilla donde Naruto estaba recostado apoyado en sus codos. Se arrodilló a piernas abiertas a la altura de la cintura del rubio y tomó de sus labios todo cuanto ella quiso. Esta era la afirmación de que ella sería una esposa más para Naruto, quien por primera vez en su vida se sintió superado por haber recuperado lo que le había dejado parcialmente vacío. Cuando el beso hubo durado demasiado tiempo, ino comenzó a desesperarse, sabiendo que era Naruto, su prometido, quien se besaba con su mejor amiga. De pronto así resultaba ser una mala idea. Además, los doctores presentes se sentían nerviosos, pues lo que ellos veían era a su compañera Sakura Haruno besándose con una linda chica rubia de larga cabellera… entonces no se trataba de algo común en el hospital.

–¡Basta! –Ino separó a los dos para evitar que los celos la consumieran. Sin embargo fue atrapada por Naruku cuando apenas estaba tocándolas, empinando la botella romántica a su favor y bebiendo de los labios de la rubia un elixir erótico. Ahora los doctores tenían serios problemas, tales así que necesitaron abandonar el pasillo sabiendo que con Sakura e Ino podía atenderse la chica de… cualquier forma necesaria. Ninguno de los dos vio a Naruko perder el jutsu para volver a ser Naruto. En un declive celoso y cachondo, Ino debió finalizar su beso con Naruto, viéndolo como chico esta vez. –Aún siendo Sakura, no me convence del todo. Tengo que compartir… a… mi…

Sakura ahora hizo lo que nunca creyó haría. Tomó a Ino por la mejilla y comenzó a girarle el rostro dirigiendo la mirada a si misma. Acercó sus labios solo hasta rosar los de Ino, un pequeño juego que incluso la motivó a cerrar distancias. Era la infidelidad consentida perfecta, siempre que fuese en la pareja… perdón, trío. No hubo beso, ni nada subjetivo que motivara a Ino o a Naruto a iniciar nada. Solo era un pequeño motivante para compartir vidas juntos.

–Ino, no te pongas celosa. A partir de ahora, y hasta que la muerte haga su parte, los tres seremos marido, mujer y mujer.

–Me pregunto qué sucederá con las dos a partir de hoy, cuando tengamos que compartirlo en todos los aspectos…

–Compartiremos todo, Ino. Los tres juntos, o por separado. Tal como siempre fue en realidad.

El juego seductor de Sakura le hizo estremecer, tanto a Ino como a Naruto. La idea de compartir momentos así, en la cocina, en las tardes de lluvia… en intimidad… el objetivo era reencarnar un clan completo… pero por algún motivo resultaba ser un poco excitante, en el modo menos pervertido de hablar. Ino, Sakura y Naruto, desde ahora uno solo.

.

.

.

-Republicar este fic no es solo por amor al arte. El motivo es por que de verdad me agradó la relación NaruIno, tanto así que el NaruIno es mi segundo preferido, después del NaruSaku y poco arriba del NaruHina. Yo... en lo personal, prefiero lo que Naruto (y por ende Kishimoto) elige, que hasta el momento es el narusaku, pese a lo bien que se lleva con Hinata. Sin embargo, aqui en el papel (Y Word) soy dios, y yo decido con quien se queda.

-Cálmate, Kaito. Comienzas a comportarte raro. Mejor dale la noticia a la comunidad NaruIno que siguió tu historia.

-Si. Para Josébudokai, y quienes adoraron el primer fic, estaré trabajando al mismo tiempo en el hilo de la historia original. ¡Así es! Naruto e Ino solos, en la restauración del Clan uzumaki. Comenzando por borrar el final alternativo y dejando este fic como un Spin off. No sé aún si continuaré en el mismo fic, o si continuo en un fic de diferente nombre. Si alguno de los anteriores lectores que disfrutaron y comentaron "la rubia que me ama" ha llegado por algun motivo desconocido a este fic, les pido opinen del formato, si debe continuar o debe ser un fic diferente.

-Si alguno de los dos fics les agradó, si desean inspirar a este par de escritores, les pido un comentario, agreguen a favoritos y/o nos sogan como historia o escritor. Eso nos ayudaría a inspirarnos. Se despiden de ustedes Kaede, la hija de la espada de cristal

-Y Kaito J, el lobo mexicano. Nos leeremos más tarde


	2. Un nuevo inicio

–Bueno, supongo que debo advertir. De cualquier forma el fic está especificado como fic para adultos. Deben entender entonces que las situaciones sexuales en este fic están a la orden del día. Anteriormente mi moral no me permitía escribir una doble relación con libertad, pero después de un comentario, de varios meses pensándolo y de mi propia descomposición mental he decidido "al carajo con la moral" si he de escribir esto que sea de una buena vez.

–Lo que Kaito quiere decir es que este fic estará abarrotado con situaciones sexuales, lo que no necesariamente presenta la opinión real acerca de las relaciones bigamicas. Cada persona tiene libertad de acción, siempre y cuando no perjudique a un tercero, un cuarto o muchos más.

Un nuevo inicio

Tras de la elección de Ino sobre con quien compartir su vida al lado de Naruto, los tres han iniciado una relación formal. Una semana ha pasado, y por el momento las cosas parecieran estar tranquilas, pese a la extraña situación, ser vistos por separado y en diferente momento. No así, un problema más aqueja al trio: Aunque el trato con la cumbre de Hokages fue que Naruto tuviera dos o más esposas, y pese a que Naruto ya había anunciado su elección, muchas de las candidatas que llegasen a la aldea seguían tratando de seducir o incitarse a Naruto, al punto de ser tan atrevidas para llegar a las oficinas de Lady Tsunade con muy poca ropa, encontrándose con la misma Hokage y siendo expulsadas pacíficamente de la aldea. No hace falta mencionar la de molestias que los tres sufrieron por este y otros incidentes, no bastando con ser candidatas de otras aldeas, sino candidatas de la misma aldea Konoha, de entre las que le fueron ofrecidas por sus clanes: Tenten, Hana Inuzuka, Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga, e incluso como broma la misma Lady Tsunade se le acercó para seducirlo en la oficina, solo que cuando vio al rubio demasiado nervioso no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas en el acto, avergonzando al joven jinchuriki.

–No es gracioso.

–¡HAHA! ¡Perdona! –Dijo la Hokage limpiándose las lágrimas de risa–. Pero estabas tan vulnerable que creí que era adecuado hacerte reír in poco.

–¡Si no lo notaste, no me estoy riendo mucho –ttebayo!

–Descuida, pronto terminará esta pesadilla. Aunque deberías sentirte alagado. Eres el ninja más codiciado de la aldea, y quizás del imperio completo. Muchos de nuestros guerreros anbu desearían ser tú ahora mismo.

–Lo que me vuelve un blanco de los celos. Al menos no todas están interesadas. Muchas de las pretendientes han aceptado no tener deseos de desposarme. Al menos las de la aldea. Las que más me han molestado son las de la aldea de la nube.

–Oye, ¿te has preguntado si Sakura e Ino se encontrarán bien tras de todo esto?

–De momento intento darles atención a las dos, pero intento no despertarle los celos. Una mujer celosa puede ser peligrosa, dos… lo mejor será mantenerme…

–¿Cómo evitas levantar celos?

–Bueno… yo… hace una semana que no beso a ninguna –Tsunade lo miró con cierta expresión asesina que en silencio revela la reverenda estupidez que suele tener el rubio cuando se esfuerza por no demostrar su estupidez sin éxito. Naruto, al saber lo que ella pensaba cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se recostó boca abajo sobre ellas.

–¿Si sabes que esta es una estupidez?

–Lo sé.

–Y que posiblemente estas negándole el cariño que ellas te tienen…

–¡Lo sé! Es solo que… hace no más de un año estaba enamorada de Sakura, luego rompió mi corazón e Ino me ofreció el suyo. Luego de todo eso ese malnacido Sasuke me obligó de forma diplomática a casarme y "enraizar mi clan" en dos o más mujeres, lo que me llevó a aceptar el amor de Sakura. Las amo, quizás un poco más a Ino y con más tiempo a Sakura. No quiero hacerles daño –El silencio abrió un espacio en el que Tsunade tomó un bocadillo para tratar de pensar–. Ni siquiera tienes idea del cómo me fue con los futuros suegros. Los Haruno me odian por serle infiel a su hija, mientras que los Yamanaka están molestos por no ser yo quien cambie su apellido. Ambos tienen problemas por compartir mi corazón… sin mencionar lo mucho que les molesta que muchas pretendientes sigan mi sombra con deseos de desposarme. Trato de mantenerme lo más calmado posible… pero es imposible teniendo a los suegros en mi contra, a las pretendientes en mi contra… a mi moral en mi contra… y el estudio en mi contra también. Quisiera poder desaparecer un rato.

–Antes lo hacías.

–¿Qué dices, abuela?

–Recuerdo que antes solías desaparecer convirtiéndote en mujer.

–No ayudará de mucho. No con los pretendientes suegros Hyuga contra mí.

–¿Qué me dices de unas vacaciones?

–Mi fotografía en todas las aldeas. Sin mencionar a los investigadores que intentan capturar toda información que pueda ayudarlos a llegar a mí.

–Sí que es grave tu caso. Bueno, tal vez deba decretar un cese al fuego.

–¿Un qué?

–Ya sabes, una orden de restricción. No sería como tal, pero prohibiría que más "casamenteros", llámese así a quienes desean intentar casarte con sus hijas, sigan intentándolo. Verás, Podría hacer que ellas dejaran de molestarte.

–¡Pudiste haber hecho eso hace semanas! ¡¿No crees?!

–Pues, sí. No se me había ocurrido. Creo que ha de ser excitante tener tanta pretendiente. Creí que te sentías el más galán de Konoha.

–No, ese es Lee.

–Como sea, puede que tarde un poco, ya sabes esto de la diplomacia no es un "hazlo y ya". Pero pondrá ayudarte con ese aspecto.

–Te agradezco.

–No obstante, tú tendrás que resolver los otros asuntos: tus suegros, tus damas y tus estudios.

–Sí, señora.

Tsunade tomó otro bocadillo y se levantó para salir de la oficina, dejando a Naruto solo en la oficina inmerso en los estudios pertinentes para ser Hokage.

.

En casa de Naruto, Ino y Sakura pasaban esa tarde juntas. Desde que iniciaran su relación con Naruto (las dos juntas) habían pasado las tardes ayudándose la una a la otra. A veces Sakura iba a la florería de Ino para ayudarle con cualquier pequeñez que estuviera haciendo. Otras veces era Ino quien acompañaba a Sakura en sus labores cotidianas, y por lo general ambas pasaban su tiempo en la casa de la otra, charlando a veces, discutiendo a veces, y la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en este asunto.

Compartir una bufanda en el frio o una soda en el calor no era remotamente cercano a compartir a la pareja. Entre platicas y charlas, se volvió una costumbre hablar de Naruto y su estado de prometido compartido.

–¿Es que acaso esto puede tomarse como algo normal? –preguntó Ino

–No. Con mi experiencia en otras relaciones ajenas a la mía, lo normal es que una pareja se junte, tenga relaciones, resulte embarazada la mujer y se casen. En gran medida era esta una de las razones por las que no quería comprometerme a una relación.

–Si lo que no quieres es quedar embarazada, esta no es la mejor clase de relación que podrías tener.

–Descuida, de verdad quiero ser madre. Me refiero a ser desposada por haber quedado embarazada, sin saber si de verdad amo a esa persona.

–¿Amas a Naruto?

–Cada vez menos desde nuestro primer beso en el hospital.

–¿Por qué?

–Bueno, ese ha sido el único. No me gusta la idea de ser únicamente una mujer desposada para tener hijos y ya. Siempre creí que podría ser amada por él al entrar en esta clase de relación. Y de repente me parece que soy más amada por ti que por él, lo que me parece algo extraño y perturbador.

–Ponte en sus zapatos y piensa un poco como Naruto. Hace algunos meses que tú le rechazaste por última vez. En esos días estuvo tan desmoralizado y deprimido, que por instantes me parecía ver la sombra de lo que una vez fue Naruto. Luego, tratando de levantarle un poco la moral, comencé a tratarlo, luego hui un poco de él, y al final me entregué a sus brazos. Durante algunos meses fuimos los dos, y después se da cuenta de tus nuevos sentimientos, combinado con la lealtad y el "no me doy para atrás en mis palabras" decide continuar con lo que él eligió. Tras de algunos problemas llega Sasuke, me secuestra, lo salvan y decide que es buena idea joder una última vez a Naruto obligándolo ante los kages, los señores feudales y el imperio completo a desposar cuanto menos a una segunda mujer para evitar que los Uchiha lo hagan.

–Conociendo a Naruto, no habría escuchado.

–Y no quería hacerlo. El problema fue que comenzaron a llegarle pretendientes, y cuando más harto estaba, le sugerí que fueras tú la segunda esposa. Solo contigo podría compartirlo muy forzadamente sin sentir el deseo de asesinar a quien desea compartir el amor y la cama de mi Naruto. Contigo… y tal vez con Lady Tsunade, pero eso sería pederastia en mi opinión.

–La maestra Tsunade no merece un trato así.

–No, no lo merece. Y ahora que lo pienso, el último beso de mi Naruto también fue ese mismo día, casi a la par que el que te dio a ti.

Sakura comenzaba a unir piezas, a pensar como Naruto y finalmente a descifrar la sencilla cabeza del ninja mandarino.

–Piensa que no debería besarnos por miedo a que nos pongamos celosas. Supongo que Naruto no es realmente malintencionado, pero posiblemente sea el bígamo más torpe y atento de todos.

–Debemos poner reglas para la sana convivencia en esta relación, ¿No te parece?

–Supongo –Sakura se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida–. Ven, vamos a hablar con él.

Naruto recién llegaba a su casa dejando atrás una enorme carga de trabajo que le había dejado la espalda, la vista y los ánimos agotados. En su papel de Naruko recorrió de lado a lado la aldea hasta por fin llegar a su casa, donde lo más probable era que tomara un baño de esponja (con estropajos) con tal de no ser asediado por pretendientes y casamenteros. Apenas entrando se quitó chaqueta y camisa, tomó algunos trapos y comenzó a llenar una cubeta con agua. Estando de pie, con la mirada cansada y el cuerpo cayéndose de cansancio dirigió su mirada a la cocina, percibiendo la presencia de dos chicas en su casa.

–¡Sakura, Ino! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

–Mirando a Naruko desnuda, ¿Qué más podríamos hacer?

El comentario de Ino, aún si tenía el rostro sonriente, sorprendió al rubio por la persona a la que se refería: "Naruko desnuda". Naruto se miró el torso, desapareciendo con sorpresa su jutsu sexy para quitarse la imagen de Naruko de encima (Si, damas y caballeros, me encanta Ranma ½).

–No es lo que parece…

–En tu cansancio olvidaste quitarte tu propia técnica –dijo Sakura soportando la pena de ver a Naruto con el torso desnudo –Lo que me sorprende es la calidad de detalle que posee esta nueva versión de Naruko. Antes la hacías más agraciada en cuanto a busto y caderas, y ahora es un poco más… a lo Ino.

–Si te pones a pensar, Tanto tú como yo somos planas de busto, Sakura. Y no por eso dejamos de ser el objeto de deseo de Naruto. Además, su definición tal vez se deba a que soy la única mujer que ha visto desnuda.

–O que realmente te ama. ¿Tú que piensas Naruto?

–Ambas. ¿Qué hacen aquí, adentro de mi casa y tan calladas?

–Bueno, nos queríamos dirigir a ti de una manera un poco más directa. Ino y yo hemos pensado que tal vez haga falta organizarnos para saber si podemos convivir.

–¿Cómo es eso?

–Has estudiado código de procedimientos y leyes acerca de la aldea a través de los tiempos. Ahora nosotras queremos redactar las reglas de nuestra relación. Si fueras tan amable de escucharnos durante unas… tal vez nos tome… ¿Dos horas? Si, dos horas.

–Muy bien, las escucharé, pero primero quisiera tomar una ducha, no fue un día como para ignorar.

–Si no te molesta, te acompañaremos –dijo Sakura causando un problema de excitación que Naruto trató de esconder sentándose en el suelo.

–¿Cómo?

–Sí. Vamos a las thermas. Mientras disfrutamos de un delicioso baño caliente, podríamos pensar en algo.

–Déjame ver si comprendí…

–No, nolo hiciste. Tú de un lado y nosotras del otro.

–Sakura, somos las futuras esposas de Naruto. Bien podríamos…

–Se un poco más recatada, Ino.

–Claro. Podríamos ir a las thermas y sortear a las pretendientes de Naruto, o podríamos hacer lo que él estaba por hacer. Unos trajes de baño, unos trapos y un poco de agua caliente. ¿Qué dicen?

Sakura debía aceptar que Naruto estaba siendo asediado por muchas personas más, la mayoría en contra de su voluntad o demasiado agresivas como para dejarlo a solas en algún lugar.

–Bien, un baño de esponja. Espero que tengas un baño decente.

–Después de que Pain "formateara" la aldea, muchos aprovecharon para reconstruir más grande y más detallado. Tal es el caso de mi casa. Aunque no es grande, el baño funciona. Tiene una tina, una

–Correcto –Ino se quitó el top que suele usar (Ley de conservación de identidad) dejándose un bikini diminuto que dejo a Naruto con cierto problema difícil de ocultar

–¡Ino!

–Sakura, las dos somos mujeres, las dos compartimos al mismo hombre y las dos lo haremos con él llegado el momento. Además, Naruto ha visto mucho más de mi de lo que puedes imaginarte.

–Eres una descarada -/_/-.

–Además, podríamos desnudarlo a él también.

–Eso lo negociaremos en la tina –Sakura se fue removiendo el chaleco poniendo en problemas a Naruto, que apenas podía contener el color rojo.

–Creo que no podré entrar ahora.

–Vamos, Naruto –dijo Ino poniéndolo en pie– solo piensa que estas entre amigos…

Pasado un tiempo, los tres en la tina se daban un baño en ropa interior, todo con la intensión de pensar claramente lo que de sus bocas salieran. La primera en tomar la palabra fue Sakura, que entrando en la tina de agua caliente se relajó como nunca.

–Lo primero que debemos hacer es poner un remedio a los celos, ya que ni somos de piedra, ni tampoco hemos dejado de comprender este asunto. Propongo esto: ninguna de nosotras somos la primera y segunda esposa. Las dos seguiremos siendo las esposas sin orden de importancia. De lo contrario una se colocará en calidad de favorita y la otra se sentirá dejada de lado.

–Lo entiendo –afirmó Naruto–. Pero no me queda claro cómo mantener esto así.

–¿Qué te preocupa?

–Bueno, ¿Cómo puedo manejarme entre ustedes sin lastimar a la otra? No soy exactamente un don juan o un rompecorazones. Honestamente no quiero lastimar a la otra.

–Podemos hacer esto –Ino se metió a la bañera con Sakura–: Los besos son un buen que nosotros tomaremos de Naruto lo queramos o no, excepto al estar molestas con él.

–Sobre las molestias conmigo –Naruto se colocó a un lado de las chicas, frotándose con un trapo los brazos–. Deberemos suspender cualquier discusión hasta estar con la cabeza fría. Una discusión que se prolonga solo termina en problemas.

–Suenas como terapeuta psicológico de parejas.

–Intento hacer lo mejor que puedo, ¿vale?

–Bien. Una cosa más… en la cama… No habrá sexo hasta que formalmente seamos las esposas de Naruto.

–¡Espera, Naruto ya ha tenido sexo conmigo, y siento que es injusto que no pueda disfrutarle nuevamente hasta después de casados!

–Sé que suena injusto, pero no lo veo realmente así. Si Naruto no nos ha besado desde entonces por miedo a los celos…

–¿Acaso soy tan obvio?

–Mucho peor podría sentirse al tener con una y con la otra no.

–Eso tiene solución –dijo Ino, y quitándose el sostén y acercándose a Sakura con cierta seducción en la mirada–. Tú y yo hemos decidido compartir, lo que sería injusto para Naruto si solo lo compartimos a él y no compartimos nuestro cuerpo. No es un objeto como un traje o un arma, que podemos tomarlo dependiendo de nuestra propia necesitad. Es nuestro hombre, y entre las dos debemos conservarlo.

–Nosotras dos. ¿No te parece que debería responder por nosotras?

–Si no lo menciono es porque confío en que él sabra lidiar con las dos. Tengamos algo muy en claro: tú y yo somos las mejores amigas que existen en la aldea. Ahora debemos ser más que amigas.

–Ino, tranquilízate, creo que el vapor ya de invadió las agallas.

–A partir de ahora seré tu mujer, y tú la mía. Vamos a ser tres personas, tres cuerpos, tres en un solo ser.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, e Ino estaba por invadir su espacio personal. Cerrando el puño, su primera reacción era golpearla. Sin embargo, Naruto se puso en medio abrazándolas a las dos, con una a cada lado de su cabeza.

–Sé que tal vez esto puede volverse algo molesto, pero quiero que los sepan: sin importar lo que pase, ustedes dos son las mujeres que más amo.

Ino no se guardó su beso, y tomando del cuello a Naruto lo besó con cierta pasión desenfrenada. Sakura sentía la calidez de esta su futura familia. No podía evitar sentir preocupación por lo que en un futuro podría pasar, y mucho menos por la forma como quienes llegarían en el futuro.

.

.

.

–Si, algo pervertido este fic, y es posible que noten el cambio de personalidad de algunos personajes como en cada fic creado por fans. Sin embargo, no lo manejaré como un fic de sexualidad nada más. Lo más seguro es que sea un drama, en lugar de un fic de acción, aunque nada está escrito aún (excepto todo lo anterior hasta este capítulo).

–Es posible que ustedes, como lectores, noten algunas cosas. Como la casa de Naruto en lugar del departamento que poseía, o la posible cacería de los demás clanes hacia el joven. Tal vez puedan ayudarnos. Dejen en un comentario las cosas cotidianas que les gustaría ver. Ojo, no digo que nos pidan escenas de sexo, sino cosas que les gustaría leer en este fic. Suponiendo que es posible, se realizará de inmediato.

–Fuera de eso, si el fic les gusto, opinen, comenten, sigan el fic y recomiendennos.

–¡Oh, una cosa! Si eres de los que quiere leer el otro fic que sigue el final real de "la rubia que me ama", y no has comprendido como se lleva a cabo esto, debo aclarar: los siguientes capítulos se publicaran en el fic de origen, como si no hubiese tenido realmente un final.

–Kaito J

–Y Kaede Tachikawa se despiden.

–Nos leeremos luego.


End file.
